Love Story Harry Potter
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Teaser for 'How to Save a Life' Story I'm currently working on. Song-fic. One shot only.


Title: Love Story

Characters: Harry/Hermione

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own the forum Harry Potter and its places, characters and transportation. The forum belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit from creating this fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended. The song/title belongs to Taylor Swift.

Summary: This is a teaser to the story 'How to Save a Life'.

Warning: A bit choppy due to being excerpts from my story, song-fic, one-shot, teaser

A/N: I'm currently obsessed with 'Love Story' song at the moment and I wanted to do one for Harry Potter but I couldn't seem to make it fit when I was checking over 'How to Save a Life' and it hit me how I could make it in.

***********

Love Story

She looked up only to hold her breath when she saw him standing there in front of her with a teasing grin. He walked over to her, causing her to back away until her back hit the wall, preventing her from leaving.

He stopped a few inches away from her, his right hand leaning on the wall next to her head, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. She could feel a blush heating up her cheeks, looking down at the ground as she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the smile from breaking free.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_.

Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head back, turning his face up toward the rain, feeling it cleanse and soothe him as it ran over his face. Sensing someone was behind him, he turned his head to see Hermione standing off to the side, worrying her lower lip. He grinned as he moved over to her, took her hand and tugged on it, pulling her out into the balcony that he had found on the astronomy tower.

Spinning her under his arm, she giggled before he bent her over his arm, allowing the rain to fall over her face before he straightened and turned her around so her back away pressed against his chest and she gasped as the sight was revealed to her.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

Hermione made her way down the stairs, tugging nervously at the skirt of her dress, her brown eyes roaming the scene in front of her until she met green eyes and held her breath when she took in the sight.

Harry stood next to the punch table dressed in a tux, sans the tie and jacket which he had obviously removed on arrival. He straightened when he saw her walking down the stairs and moved through the crowd to reach her.

Lifting up a hand, he took in her dress. It was a corset top that enhanced her curves and flared out a little at the waist to the ground where red shoes peeked out from under the skirt whenever she walked.

"You look amazing," Harry told her as Hermione slid a hand into his. She just blushed while smiling, pleased with his reaction.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_Begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

He grunted as his back was slammed against the wall before a punch landed in his stomach, pushing air out of his lungs. She cried as she fought against her captor's embrace, wanting to go to him.

"She is mine! Leave her alone!" the red-haired boy hissed, punching Harry's right cheek and slashing it with his ring. Harry lifted his head, his green eyes hard as ice as he tried to fight back but Ron wasn't fighting fairly as he had two of his goons holding Harry against the wall by his arms.

"She's a big girl, Ron, she can make up her own mind," Harry spat out the blood that filled his mouth only to groan when he received another punch to his stomach. Ron reached over and pulled his head up by the hair as Hermione fought back the sobs that tried to break free but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

Hermione laughed, delighted and excited, as Harry tugged on her hand as he ran down the halls of Hogwarts and out of the door into the courtyard. People looked up, startled, when they heard laugher to see Harry and Hermione running through the tunnels before they escaped through arched shaped door before Harry spun Hermione around and pushed her against the wall.

She giggled as Harry's head down and took her giggling lips into his. The giggles gave way to moans of pleasure as she closed her eyes, stood on tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, Oh._

She looked toward the castle with a worried/excited look before she looked back to the path in front of it. It lead toward the garden that Professor Sprout had them create. She was worried about being caught but at the same time, she was excited.

She knew that Ron was hunting for Harry's blood and Cho was hunting for her blood but she wasn't going to let them stop her from meeting up with Harry.

She rounded the corner and saw Harry standing in front of the water fountain. He turned when he heard a noise. Once he met her gaze, he smiled. She smiled back as she walked over to him, slipping her small hands into his larger ones as he leaned down, resting his head on her forehead.

The two of them closed their eyes, wishing they could escape Hogwarts for a little while.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_But you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

"I told you to stay away from her!" Ron shoved at him. Harry just stood tall. He wasn't going to let anyone dictate his feelings for Hermione or do the same to her. She was a grown woman and a smart one. She knew her own mind and it was time that people learned that.

"Like I said before, she's a big girl," Harry informed Ron with a hard tone. "She knows her own mind."

"You think you are such a big man, being a Potter, don't you?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"I'm better than you," Harry replied in a low tone. "I don't sleep with girls then throw them away after I get what I want." Ron's face turned a brilliant red before he punched Harry in the stomach. His goons were about to get in the way when Draco stopped them with a glare.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

She sat on the stone bench, staring out at the water, wishing she could switch off her emotions. She heard a noise off to the side and turned to see Harry was lifting Melissa off the ground and throwing her into the air, her laughers melding in with the soft wind.

Hermione felt a faint smile cross her lips at the sight before Harry placed Melissa on the ground and both of them jogged over to Hermione. Tugging on her hands, she stood up and they pulled her along the ground, forcing her to run with them.

Allowing them to do so, she laughed, following them.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

"He obviously feels sorry for you," Cho remarked in a haughty tone, flipping back her straight black hair. "Why else would he want to spend time with you when he could have a real woman like me?" she walked off, leaving Hermione simmering in self-doubt.

"He doesn't care about you," Ron pleaded as he reached out to touch her only for his hand to tighten as she took a step back. "Not like I do. I can protect you from him. All you have to do is trust me."

"How could you turn down Ron after everything he did for you?" Lavender asked, aghast. "He saved your life, twice! And how do you repay him? You turn your back on him when every woman here would gladly lay down her life just for him to pay them one bit of attention that he pays you!"

Hermione placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out everyone's words as they tried to change her mind, tried to tell her how to feel but one thing kept coming back over and over again.

"Love is difficult sweetheart," her grandma whispered, "But I can promise you this, the path to true love is always difficult because it's always worth it in the end when your follow your heart, no matter where it takes you."

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said..._

Hermione paced the garden where she and Harry had met so many times but he was late meeting up with her this time. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, every possible situation, explanation and accusations cropped up, forcing her to pace in order to soothe out her brain.

She didn't know what to feel. Every since she had been given the news then meeting Harry, everything had turned upside down on her, leaving her feeling like she was Alice falling through the rabbit hole only there was no light at the bottom, leaving in endless.

There was a noise and she turned to see Harry coming round the corner, checking his clothes and shuffling the bunch of red and pink roses in his arms before he stopped and gave her that lop-sided smile that made her fall for him.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"I don't know what to feel," she whispered, sitting down on the bench, "Everything in being torn in different directions. My head and heart is at war with each other and I so badly want to do what my grandmother advised me to do."

"What was that?" Harry asked as he knelt down in front of her. She lifted teary eyes to meet his.

"To follow my heart because the path to true love was difficult but worth it in the end," she whispered as a tear escaped. Harry smiled as he reached up and wiped her tear away before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_.

"Would it help if I told you I love you?" Harry asked; his eyes bright. Hermione gasped as she stared at him, her heart pounding before a slow smile crossed her face.

"Yes, it would," she told him, "Because I love you too."

Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground, spinning her around in a circle with Hermione squealing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

She giggled as she pushed him away before running down the hallway with him staring at her in a shock before he laughed and chased after her, both of them unaware of a pair of twinkling blue eyes filled with happiness and hope.

The End

The first part and the last part are in connection with each other.


End file.
